


Our First Ornament

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, First House Together, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo and Philip decorate their Christmas tree together in their first home.





	Our First Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Decorating the Christmas tree in our first place together

            Theo turned up the speakers as they played some Christmas music. She hummed to herself as she opened the little ornament boxes and lined up the baubles to be placed on the tree once the lights were on. She glanced up when she heard Philip cursing under his breath.

            “Still tangled?” She hid a smile.

            Philip sighed as he fiddled with the string of lights. “No, this one bulb isn’t turning on.” He said and continued to mess with it.

            “That’s okay, you won’t be able to notice.”

            “Mhm, but they’re brand new.” He sighed again. “Oh well.” He stood up and started to wrap the lights around the tree.

           

            They had just moved into their first home a little under a month ago. Boxes were still scattered everywhere and they were missing a few pieces of furniture. But Philip and Theo were too excited to care. They were ready to begin their new lives together as a couple. They were only engaged but they’d be married soon. The whirlwind romance didn’t seem to have an end in sight. Their fathers were hoping years ago that it was just puppy love and they’d grow out of it. But now Aaron and Alexander had to help plan a wedding together. It wasn’t fun and most family dinners ended in a debate between the two.

            Philip and Theo hardly noticed. They were too in love to care.

 

            Theo stood up and grabbed a box that Eliza had left on her last visit. “Your mom said to wait to open this until we decorated.” She said.

            “Good, we can finally see what Angie and she were so excited about.” Philip finished up the lights and walked over to see.

            Theo carefully opened the box and unwrapped what was inside the tissue paper. She held up the ornament and immediately felt a wave of tears overcome her.

            It was a delicate, glass ornament. It had beautiful cursive writing that readout, _Philip and Theo Hamilton’s first Christmas together 2017._

            It was the best thing Theo had ever seen. They weren’t married yet but Theo frequently wrote Theo Hamilton even as a mistake. It just sounded perfect to her.

            Philip smiled and kissed her temple. “You okay?” He murmured.

            She nodded and laughed weakly. “Sorry, I’m just so happy.” She said.

            “I am too, Theo.”

 

            After putting up all the ornaments, while dancing and singing too, Philip and Theo stepped back to view their work.

            Philip wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her hair. “Do you like it?” He asked.

            “I love it.” Theo smiled warmly and rested her hands on his. “It’s perfect.” She rested her back against his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. The warmth of her fiancé and the excitement she felt was the best present she could have gotten that season. She didn’t need material things, she just needed Philip.


End file.
